gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
King Shadow Sail
Captain Shadow Sail is the main pirate of Jack Daggermenace. Biography Captain Shadow Sail is a thin, blond haired pirate who loves to sail and loot. He is Jack's favorite Pirate to play on and is currently, a work in progress. He still has to master potions, one of Jack's least favorite things to do, but he has to do it at some point in time. Captain is not the one to be Privateering, thats Jack Daggermenace's job. He can mostly be found at General Dark Hart, Tormenta, thrall room, or right now, at a potion table. He has many Famed weapons, currently 14. My Famed screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-01.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-05.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-13.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-16.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-25.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-29.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-35.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-32.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-42.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-45.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-52.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-44-57.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-45-00.jpg screenshot_2010-12-05_09-45-04.jpg Treasure: Ships Jack Daggermenace has two War-Frigates and a Light Sloop, *Shadow Falcon *Shadow Eagle *Outlaw Shark Pirates Story 'Early Life:' Captain Shadow was from a very high class family. His father was Doctor Sail and his mom, Julie Sail. His father was obviously a doctor, at the time the highest ranked doctor, and his mom was once the Queen of Padres Del Fuego, there was no king. Captain Shadow had everything he wanted. At the age of only 6 he got his first gun, a Grand Pistol. He spend his days fighting fighting fighting with his favorite weapon, pistol. His parents were all so great to him, but he realized something was up. His parents left often after he was put to bed and returned at the dark hours of the night, the exact same time, almost every night. Many of the nights, Shadow was kept awake thinking, thinking about what, what was going on with his father and mother. He knew they didn't work at those late hours and its not like any of their friends were up at the time. They lived on Padres and Shadow's mother had made it a crucial rule everyone was asleep and in their dwellings at exactly 10 pm. The exact time they left every night. This puzzled Shadow greatly and he was determined to find out what was going on. He knew it would not be easy, he knew it might not be safe, and he knew his parents wouldn't be happy, but at this point he might not have a choice. What if his parents were criminals? Thieves? Superheros?! These thoughts went through Shadow's head time and time again. He had a thought of a plan, a thought of a solution to what has been keeping young Shadow awake, every single night. So Shadow decided, he would do it. It was a little while after Shadow had been put to bed, when he started preparing for his little "adventure". He packed some tonics, his gun, some fresh water from the river near-by, some roast pork, and some fish, just in case anything went wrong. He heard the front door slam and he was off. He walked down the grand stair case, walked through the foyer, and walked out the door, secretly following his parents. Keep in mind, he was only 10 at the time. His parents, and him, walked through the broad paths of Padres. Finally, after about an hour, they reached the area by the main dock. His parents seemed to be talking to the dock worker, ordering a ship. The worker nodded, and got a ship, in an instant, a War Sloop to be exact. Shadow was 10 at the time, so he had a training light sloop. He quietly and quickly launching it, mimicking his parents. The training light sloop was very tiny, hiding behind the back of the giant War Sloop. He sailed behind the ship for about an hour. It was hard to keep up with his parents, they were in a big rush for some odd reason. They arrived at their destination eventually. It seemed as though it was a giant fort on an island. Captain had only been familiar to Padres, no other islands. His parents exited the ship, he quickly followed, light on his feet. There were giant doors leading to the main fort. On top of those doors lay a giant name tag, Fort Dock. Nothing came to young Shadow's head when he saw the name, he hardly knew what it meant. When his parents opened the massive doors, there were many many Navy and EITC; all were armed. Shadow hadn't had the slightest idea of how he would get through this obstacle. How would they not see him? He thought. How would they not notice if he just walked right by behind his parents? He had one idea straight in his head, he had to get in there one way or another. He looked around to see if there were any others openings to get in the fort. But, there was not one other then the main door. He had to make his decision now, the doors were closing. Without even thinking, Shadow ran through the doors, two navy guards at each end of the door, shutting it. Somehow, someway, they didn't see Shadow.... they must be blind or something. He not even sneaking in, he just made a run for it. Shadow came to the conclusion that they were blind. He hid behind a near-by barrel, watching his parents closely. They were talking to a Navy officer, Shadow couldn't hear a word, but he saw the look on his mothers face. They were not happy... at all. To Be Continued Category:Pirates Category:No Groggy Club Member